FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS
by Fanfictionobession
Summary: What if Mitchie and Shane knew each other before he became a jerky popstar


FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS

CHAPTER 1 -

"Mitch come and get me " the 10 year old Shane touted the 8 year old Mitchie yes I know what you're thinking Shane ? As in Shane Joseph Adam Grey Lead singer of the most popular boy band Connect 3 ? Well yes that Shane not very many people know this but Mitchie knew the the boys of Connect 3 long before they were Connect 3 she knew them ever since they were babies she and Shane were closest they knew all of each other's secrets except for the biggest one oof all they both are head over heels in love with each other and it was obvious to all around except the two in question they were all very close but it all changed when the boys came back from their second year of Camp Rock Mitchie sighed as she remembered the day the news was broken to her

FLASH BACK: 12 year old Mitchie Torres sat on the front steps of her house in Austin Texas waiting for her best friend to come back from camp her eyes lit up at the sight of the car pulling into the Grey's driveway as soon as the door opened 12 year old Nate Grey ran to Mitchie and pulled her into a giant hug

"We won We won " he yelled smiling

Mitchie yelled "What ? "

"He means we won final jam " Shane answered smiling

" WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS " Nate screamed excitedly

"GROUP HUG " was herd from Jason as he pulled them all into a bone crushing hug

CHAPTER 2 -

later that day as Mitchie was laying on the ground looking up at the stars with Shane enjoying the peaceful quietness when Shane spoke

"Mitch?"

"Hmmm"

"You know how we won final jam ?"

" yea "

"The prize was a record deal with volcano records " that's when realization hit Mitchie

" But Shane that's in California "

Shane sighed

"I know that why we're moving there next month " Shane replied knowing full well what was coming next month was Mitchie birthday

"But my birthday next month "

"I know Mitch we're leaving right after it " with tears in her eyes threatening to fall Mitchie looked up and said nothing

CHAPTER 3 -

A month later on Mitchie's birthday Shane gave her one last gift it was a necklace a star pendant on a silver chain the back of pendant ' Forever and for-always -ʟᴏᴠᴇ s.ɢ ' it was the last smile she ever gave him as they left the next day very early what Shane didn't know was ever since he put it on her it never came off it was the only necklace she has ever worn from that moment on

END OF FLASHBACK:

Mitchie was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother's voice

" hey look Mitchie connect 3 is on hot tunes again wanna turn it up ? " Mitchie just nodded she hasn't said a word since Shane and the other left but she would still sing at night sometimes it would be audible enough to for her parents to hear

"Shane Grey has walked off the set of a video shoot the reason unknown but what we do know is that he costs the label a lot of money many say that connect 3 was lucky their record deal hasn't been dropped but their tour summer has been canceled to give Shane some time to cool off " and with that the tv clicked off

" what happened to him that is not the Shane Grey i knew where is that sweet boy " her mother asked Mitchie just shrugged Connie's phone started to ring and she went into another room to pick it up leaving Mitchie to think about what she just saw what happened to Him

CHAPTER 4 -

"Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke it sounded very familiar

"Hello" Connie responded

"Is this Connie Torres? "

"Yes how can I help you ?"

"Connie it's me Brown "

"Brown is it really you ?"

"The one and only "

"How can i help you "

"Well I'm sure you herd about Shane's big diva moment "

" who hasn't "

Brown chuckled " right about that he's being sent to Camp Rock this summer to be an instructor and I sure the only way to bring him back to the way he was is seeing someone he hasn't seen in a while "

" you mean you think Mitchie could do it " Connie asked

"I don't think love I know " Connie sighed

" I don't know Brown Mitchie hasn't said a word since they left 3 years ago " wow really? Well maybe that will change Connie I also herd that you run a very successful catering company "

" oh ok " Connie gave in " I don't see any harm in doing so "

"Thank you Connie thank you "

CHAPTER 5-

Come on guys I really don't need to go to camp Rock I'm Shane Grey for crying out loud "

"Yes you do Shane " Nate Gray rolled his eyes at his older brother as he pushed Shane out of the limo as it started to drive away

"Oh and build me a birdhouse " Jason screamed out the window

" we also told the press you would be recording a duet with the winner of final jam Nate called out the window

"I wha- " Shane started but the limo had already pulled away

"I can't believe this "Shane muttered to himself

"Well believe it Shane " a very familiar voice spoke

"Hey uncle Brown "

"Shane "

"Look we both know I don't want to be here so just between you and me how about I run now and come back later "

" oh but you do want to be here Shane now go by the docks or something " and with that brown left cursing under his breath Shane decided to take his uncles advice and go to his favorite spot on the Lake as he approached it he saw that someone was already there a girl was humming a very familiar melody one that only he and another person would know he herd footsteps coming and swiftly hid behind a tree (something all of connect 3 was very good at considering the amount of times they hade to hide when a crazy fan spotted them )

"Mitchie? honey are you alright " the women asked as she nodded

"Okay I'll see you in the kitchen? " with another nod from Mitchie the women turned and headed straight for the kitchen

'Mitchie? ' Shane felt his hear skip a beat 'as in Mitchie Torres his best friend and although he didn't want to admit it ... his crush?' Without thinking Shane stepped out of his hiding spot and watched as the she started to turn the opposite direction still humming the melody Shane caught a glimpse of a silver star necklace on her neck this couldn't be a coincidence without realizing what he was doing Shane ran up and hugged the girl from behind "Mitch " he whispered he felt her freeze

"Shane?" Her voice was shaky and barley audible

CHAPTER 6 -

"Shane?" Mitchie spoke she actually spoke for the first time in years she spoke she felt the arms unravel her and then placed on her shoulders with a swift gesture she was spun around and there she was starring into the dark brown eyes of Shane Grey a smile grew on both their faces as Shane pulled her in for yet another hug they both pulled away reluctantly it was quiet until she spoke with again

"What happened to you that person on tv is not who you are " Shane offered her a weak smile

"Would sayings I was going through Mitchie withdrawal a good enough reason?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow

" Shane"

"I don't know Mitch I guess I just let fame get to my head and there wasn't a certain person he said looking straight into her eyes "wasn't there to stop me from doing stupid things that I was gonna regret " Shane admitted Mitchie smiled

"Wow I'm good "

"No not good ... you're great " he responded causing Mitchie to blush

"Now what are you doing here Camper don't arrive until tomorrow

"Oh you don't remember how good my mothers cooking is ? "

"Connie's here ? " Shane asked looking exited causing Mitchie to laugh as she pulled him to the kitchen with her

CHAPTER 7 -

Connie Torres herd laughter coming towards her as she turned around

"And remember that time where I took a bite of your cookie and one of my tooth fell out ?" A voice asked sending the other into hysterics as the door opened Connie was a little shocked to find Her daughter with Shane Grey of all people laughing away she was even more shocked when she herd her daughter speaking for the first time in years

"Yeah and right after I yelled Karma "

"Well well well if it isn't Shane Joseph Adam Grey " Connie spoke Shane smiled

"hey Connie " he said like he use to as a kid

"Shane " she said smiling

"Hey Mom " Mitchie smiled

"Hi Mitchie " Connie said smiling just as wide

"Are you two planing something?" Shane asked skeptically

"It was a one time thing " Mitchie said raising her eyebrow

"That was enough to scar 13 year old for life " Shane argued back

"No Shane we're not planning anything like that again I'm just glad Mitchie's Talking again "

"Well yeah and Shane you can't be upset with me about this but I haven't said a word since you left " Mitchie said her tone getting serious

"Whoah " Shane said a little taken aback

"So you're not mad " ?

"No Mitch we all have different ways of coping " Shane said as he stared intensely into her eyes before Connie spoke

"Ok you two lovebirds go enjoy yourself it's the only day in a while without campers " which caused the two of them to blush

CHAPTER 8 -

Mitchie woke up the next day and literally bounced out of her cabin running straight into Shane

"Someone's exited "

" ITS THE FIRST DAY OF CAMP SHAY" Mitchie yelled pulling Shane's arm heading for the entrance of camp Rock

"Oh shoot I have to go meet my uncle in his class

"Well Ok Thanks sendings me off into a pack of wild wolves "

"You're welcome Come on Mitch time to socialize " he said pushing her towards the entrance shaking her head Mitchie wondered around camp bumping into someone as she did so

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry "

"Yeah you should be " The blonde she ran into spit back as she walked away

"Diva"

"You definitely got that right " a voice from behind spoke Mitchie turned around with one swift movement and found a girl with extremely curly hair

"I'm Caitlyn Geller camper today music producer tomorrow " she introduced herself as she pressed some buttons on her computer and music started to play

"Cool I'm Mitchie,Mitchie Torres "

"And what do you do miss Torres?"

"I sing and play guitar with a little bit of piano "

"That's cool "

"So what's the deal with that blonde "

"Oh that blonde is Tess Tyler camp Rocks very own Drama queen "

"Wait Tess Tyler and Tyler as in Tj Tyler multi Grammy award winning artist " ? Mitchie asked

"The one and only she's also trying to get out of paying her bills "

"Yeah I herd about that"

"Who hasn't " that remark had the two girls breaking into uncontrollable laughter

"You know we're going to be great friends miss Gellar "

"Oh no Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller walking on the same grounds I'm never going to survive this " Shane muttered

"Oh you'll live Grey I didn't do anything that bad "

"Oh it's not you I'm worried about it's her "he said gesturing to Mitchie

"It was a one time thing "

"That scared a 13 year old for life "

"I take it you guys know each other " Caitlyn said between giggles

"Yup and I know all his secrets up until the Age of 14 " Mitchie answered

"Oh this will be fun "

"Oh it most definitely will "

"So how do you and Shane know each other" Mitchie asked

"Met them my first year of camp Rock "

"Wait a Minute Mitch are you telling me you don't remember Nate talking about Caitlyn? " and just like that it seemed a light bulb went off in Mitchie's head

"Ohhhhh So you're that Caitlyn Geller Nate wouldn't shut up about " Mitchie realized causing Caitlyn to blush

"I guess " Caitlyn responded shyly making Mitchie giggle

CHAPTER 8 -

"WAKE UP" was all Mitchie Torres could process because 2 seconds later she was greeted by Caitlyn Geller jumping on top of her

"Get off ya big lump "

"Nah I like it up here "it's been a week since the two met but they could easily fool someone into thinking they've known each other their whole life the bond between them was like a sibling bond they knew what each other thought were well Caitlyn always knew whenever Mitchie was thinking about a certain Popstar with an attitude problem and when that wasn't on her mind Mitchie was thinking about her hated for Tess Tyler oh how Mitchie hated that girl something Shane Grey himself can relate to Mitchie had even caught him planning some way for her to publicly humiliate herself some of them were probably illegal to say the least hmm Shane most of Mitchie's thoughts were dedicated to mr jerky Popstar She wasn't sure if she liked that but no matter how much she tried not to think about him he always made it into her thoughts with his perfect hair gorgeous eyes and breath taking smile he was on her mind 24/7 and what Mitchie Torres didn't know was that a certain Popstar (or rockstar as he been almost begging her to call him ) had Mitchie Torres on his mind 24/7 also but he knew he enjoyed it

CHAPTER 9 -

Mitchie was snapped out of her thoughts about Shane by Caitlyn eyes growing wide

"What?" Mitchie asked curiosity clear in her voice

"Oh nothing hey I gotta umm call-my mom promised I would call at least once a week anyways gotta blast bye " and with that she ran out of the cabin causing Mitchie to roll her eyes after she got dressed Mitchie headed to the mess hall and met her mom

"Morning mom ,morning Brown "

"Good morning Honey "

"Morning poppet "Brown responded using the nickname he gave her when she was five making Mitchie smile

"Need any help "?

"No you're too late for that but you can help set you the mess hall " Connie responded handing Mitchie a stack of napkins...

Mitchie sighed as she finished placing down the last napkin she caught sight of the piano in the corner of the room slowly making her way over to it what she didn't know was that at that moment Shane Grey was running away from the crowd of fan girls chasing him thinking fast he dived into the bushes he lost himself in the music and the beautiful voice of the girl singing he swiftly noticed the lyrics had deep meaning as it came to an end he snapped back to reality noting that the fan girls had dissolved he made his way into the mess hall

"Hello " he called out but it was too late whoever was in here was already gone he could still feel the warmth of her finger on the keys

CHAPTER 10 -

A few hours later Shane finally found the girl he had been looking for since the early hours of the morning as he caught sight of Mitchie Torres walking past the lake

"You hungry?"he asked as he sneaked up behind her making Mitchie jump a little in surprise

"Shay! you do not scare someone like that "

"Yeah you also don't scar a 13 year old for life but I guess some people just don't listen "

"Oh my gosh it's been 5 years Shane let it go "

"I can't Mitch you know that "

"Anyways did you want me for a reason or did you just find the perfect opportunity to scare me "

"Yeah you got any time I wanna run something by you "

"I've got plenty of time and Shay " Mitchie smiled

"Good " Shane smiled just as wide as they walked a little farther to their favorite spot on the lake the very same spot where Shane and Mitchie reunited Shane started to play all the while looking into the deep beautiful eyes of Mitchie Torres as he finished he looked back up into her eyes

"Wow "

"I herd this girl singing and it kinda reminded me of the music that I liked so I've been playing around with some cords I know it's not finished but " he stopped only one opinion mattered and it was Mitchie's

"It's good it's really good and I don't lie"

"Yeah I know that you got anxiety from just telling your mom Nate ate the last cookie instead of me "

"Hey I was 10 "

"Excuses excuses "

"Ok wow jerk "

"Would I be a jerk if I help you carry these taco shells to you're mom ?" Mitchie pretended to think

"Well you'd still be a jerk but less of a jerk "

"I hate you "

"Love you to Shay" Mitchie responded as they started to walk towards the kitchens

CHAPTER 11 -

Walking towards her favorite spot in all of camp Rock Mitchie Torres found none other than The Shane Grey with his back turned to her leaning against a canoe song book and pencil in hand moving furiously foot tapping on the ground humming a new tune she had never herd before Mitchie finally got close enough to bend down

"So does your voice sound better over here or something?" She asked his head snapped up and as soon as he caught sight of her his deep brown eyes seemed to glisten like Stars

"Why don't we get in one of these things and find out " Mitchie smile and was quick to agree the two stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before getting in the canoe Mitchie laugh as they started going in circles

"I don't think we're doing this right "

"What you don't like going in circles "

Shane asked causing Mitchie to laugh what the two didn't notice was a pair Of icy blue eyes almost as cold as the persons heart in which they belonged to starring at the two on the lake Tess Tyler did not like this one bit and that was a fact

CHAPTER 12 -

" Nate would you stop pacing it's making me dizzy " Jason complained

"Sorry it's just Shane hasn't called yet" that comment made Jason smile no matter how much Nate tried to denie it he obviously loves his older brothers

"Nate I'm sure Shane is fine maybe he's just having too much fun " Nate's eyes widened

"Too much fun? "

"Get your mind out of that deep dark place Nathaniel he has a purity ring for a reason "

"Sorry I'm just "

"Worried? Jason asked raising an eyebrow

"Pfft I'm not worried I'm just concerned "

"Riiiight "

"Yeah "

"Hey maybe he's busy building me a birdhouse "

"Oh my god Jason " but before Jason could respond Nate's phone started ringing without checking caller ID Nate picked up the phone

"Hello ?"

"Hello Nathaniel " the voice on the other line chuckled

"SHANE JOSEPH ADAM GREY you do not wait TWO WEEKS TO CALL "

"Whoa I didn't know you missed me that much "

"I-I do not miss you "

"Yes he does " Jason shouted which made someone on the other line giggle it sounded so familiar yet Nate couldn't place a finger on who it was but someone else made a shh-ing sound

"Who's-"Nate started but Shane cut him off

"So anyways I called because I was hoping you guys would come to camp Rock I got something I need you to hear "

"YOU'RE WRITING AGAIN "! Jason shouted

"I might have played around with some cords "

"Sure Shane we'll. Be there Uncle Brown just called actually he wanted us to preform "

"Want Brown called when was that "? Jason asked and Nate could hear a faint

"Airhead " in the background

"Shane who-"

"Hey Sorry guys I gotta go this tune in my head Is driving me crazy "

Before Nate could object the call ended leaving him to ponder why his brother was in such a rush

CHAPTER 13 -

"You almost got caught Mitch "

"Yeah But I didn't "

"WELL YOU ALMOST DID "

WHATS YOUR PROBLEM SHANE GRAY?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS YOU "

"What?"

"YEAH YOU HERD ME YOUR PERFECT EYES ARE JUST SO DISTRACTING "

"OH WELL YOUR EYES ARE JUST AS DISTRACTING AS MINE "

"SHUT UP "

"MAKE ME " and in a Flash their lips connected

"Wow" Mitchie breath out

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that "

"I think I have an idea "

"I think I'm disgusted " Caitlyn's sarcastic reply came reminding them that they aren't alone

"Oh shut up Caitlyn "

"Meehh "

later that day Shane found Mitchie with her feet dangling in the warm water of thee lake

"Hey"

"Hey Shay"

"Watcha doing "?

"I'm thinking "

"Thinking? "

"Yes Shane it's something people do but then again I'm not sure you can think so "

"Oh you take that back Mitchie Torres"

"Oh I will not Shane Gray " Mitchie responded making the pair burst into laughter as the laughter died down Mitchie rested her head on Shane's Shoulder as the two sat in comfortable silence until Mitchie spoke up

"Shane?"

"Yes Mitch "

"What are we?" She asked looking at him dead in the eyes

"We Mitch are what we are " he said bending down to kiss her lips

"And what does that mean?" Mitchie asked giggling

"Well Michella Renee Elizabeth Torres will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked a hopeful look in his eyes

"Oh Shane Joseph Adam Gray did you really think there was a possibility for me to say no "? And with that Shane smiled softly pressing his lips to her head what they didn't know was that an unwanted observer was watching

CHAPTER 14 -

Tess Tyler was outraged Shane Gray was supposed to be hers all hers but no that little kitchen girl swoop in and took him from right under her nose she really didn't understand what Shane The Shane Gray saw in that girl

"Hey Tess " Ella said as she approached Tess

"Hi Ella what's up "? Tess was really good at making people think she cared and that probably would make her eligible to be categorized as a fake friend but that didn't bother her much she blocked out her emotions at a very young age and the only one that tried to break trough the walls she put up to protect herself hated her guts she was sure of it Caitlyn Gellar was the last person to ever see any real emotion from Tess witch was when they were 13 Tess had returned from camp Rock and was excited to be back at home but during the summer her mother had gotten a record deal and it was great for a while but then it became too much people started to leave and to protect herself from the pain she blocked out all the people who stayed with her Caitlyn was her best friend and the two were inseparable until that day Tess remembers it like it was yesterday

"Hey Tessa Bessa "

"Hi Caitlyn "

"Still upset " ?

"A little I'm getting over it but it still hurts "

"AWWE Tess are you ok ?" And that was where she snapped those 3 words 8 letters 4 syllables just broke her Tess lost it

"NO CAITLYN JEENA GELLER I AM NOT OK IF I WAS DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE STOPPED CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT DO YOU REALLY NEED TO ASK IF I AM OK ? BECAUSE IM NOT IF YOU WANT THE ANSWER THATS THE TRUTH "

"Tess I'm so -"

"SORRY EVERYONE ALWAYS SORRY "

And with that Tess hung up over the course of that week she ignored Caitlyn's calls didn't answer and avoided her at School eventually Caitlyn stopped calling just like everyone else Caitlyn had simply given up on her Tess wanted to change but it was too late and there was no hope for Tess Tyler

CHAPTER 15 -

"I don't think we're doing this right "

"Still don't like going in circles " Shane asked with his eyebrows raised causing Mitchie to laugh the two were canoeing on the lake during their free period

"So Mr Gray "

"Yes miss Torres "

"Have you herd anything about to the ever so mysterious 'girl with the voice '?"

"No Why are you jealous?" Shane smirked

"What no just curious "

"Oh really?"

"Yes really "

"Mmmmmmmmm"

"So when are Nate and Jason coming here " Mitchie asked excitement clear in her voice Shane chuckled Mitchie had been asking about their arrival since the phone call a week ago

"Oh according to my calculations they should be here in about- "

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Caitlyn what is it "

"Oh umm Shane Nate just texted you there here ! " Caitlyn said excitedly rushing off to her next class

"Are those two dating yet ?" Mitchie asked clearly amused

"I wouldn't be surprised considering the amount of time those two talk on the phone During the year .now you have a class to go to Miss Torres and then we can see Nate And Jason "

Before Shane had time to process what was happening he was being dragged be an overly excited Mitchie to his class

CHAPTER 16 -

Shane Gray was sitting on his bed humming the melody that have been stuck in his head for weeks

"Sounds good Shane " a familiar voice from behind him

"Hello Nathaniel , Jason "

"Hey Shane " Jason smiled

"So was that the song you wanted us to hear " Nate asked his older brother

"Nope that's just been stuck in my head "

"Well do you want us to hear it now because I've got a feeling all Nate wants to do is to go find Caitlyn " Jason asked making Shane chuckle and Nate blush furiously and what Jason didn't know was that there was another person behind him also blushing just as furiously

"Well all Jason wants to do is build a birdhouse " Nate shot back Shane chuckled at the sight of the two girls behind them clinging onto each other silently laughing He made a little gesture signaling the two girls to put their plan into action at the sight of the signal Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and smiled counting to three the girls launched themselves onto the unsuspecting Jason and Nate

While screaming

"AHH OH MY GOSH IT'S JASON AND NATE GRAY FROM CONNECT 3 !!!"

Making both Jason and Nate scream out of shock while the two girls landed on Shane's bed in uncontrollable laughter

"Mitchie?" The two asked in unison after recovering from their scare

"JASEY NATEY "

"MITCHIE "!

"Nice to see you too " Caitlyn said from next to Mitchie

"CAITY " Nate screamed causing the Three other people in the room to share a knowing look

"Hey Mitchie ?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason "

"Do you know how to make a birdhouse ? "

"I don't know Jason I never tried "

"Has Shane tried " Nate asked

"I doubt it He was too busy sucking Mitchie's face off " Caitlyn replied

Making the two blush Nate's eyes went wide

"Are you two finally together?" He asked

"Mayyyyyybe " Shane replied in a tone neither Nate or Jason had herd him use in a very long time

"Oooooh we should celebrate!! Oh if only Connie was here she could make us some Brownies " Jason said (though at that last part he drifted in a dreamy state) every one smiled at his antics and no one noticed the person standing at the doorway holding a plate of those famous brownies everyone in the room were fantasizing about until she spoke up

"I'm already one step ahead of you Jason "

"CONNIE!!" Jason yelled before practically attacking the women with a bone crushing hug

"Oh Jason sweetheart I'm glad to see you too but air is a must have " Connie responded causing the room burst out in laughter as Jason let go and Nate went into a hug

"How come I never get this much enthusiasm?" Brown asked from the doorway

CHAPTER 17 -

"So ... Mitchie " Nate started

"So ... Nate" Mitchie mimicked

Making Nate roll his eyes

"Anyways are you going to do final jam" ? This question caught the attention of everyone else in the room especially a certain (former) jerky Popstar it had been a week since the other two thirds of connect three arrived at camp Rock and Mitchie and the boys (we also can't forget about Caitlyn) have gotten so close again that it was like they were never separated

"She can't " a snippy voice from the door said all five that were in the cabin turned and faced Tess Tyler

"And why can't she ?" Caitlyn asked clearly ticked

"Well because it's simply not fair she's been hanging around with the judges and she has an unfair advantage "

Before anyone could say or do anything else Brown appeared behind Tess looking a little disheveled

"I just got off the phone with a lot of parents that are upset about their children whining about how there are two girls that they feel the most threaten with " he said quickly Tess smirked (oh and if looks could kill Tess would've been dead the moment everyone faced her)

"But Brown- "

"No buts love I'm sorry but you girls are named from camp activity until the end of final jam

"Uncle Brown-"

"No Shane I have no choice but remember "Until the End of Final Jam"

And with that Brown left leaving two upset girls and a smirking Tess

"Well Final jam is in two days and I would wish you luck but I can't say you'll be needing it "

"You're a Real Jerk Tess Tyler " Caitlyn screamed she was so angry that all three boys (and Mitchie) had to hold her back before she could kill Tess

"I suggest you leave " Mitchie said though gritted teeth

"Oh ? But I don't feel like it "

"LEAVE TYLER " what surprised everyone was that it was not Shane or even Nate but Jason who yelled that's when reality hit oh and it hit her hard after Jason had yelled Tess's facial expression changed extremely quickly she took in the little oks all three boys were giving her with the extension of Mitchie and Caitlyn it was all the same look of pure hatred finally noticing that she was not wanted she turned swiftly and walked away

"Gosh that girl can't take a hint " Jason whispered to no one in Particular in a ticked off tone

"Which Jase calm down you're starting to sound like Shane " this time it was Nate who spoke

"Sorry " came in the form of Jason's sincere voice

"Hey Mitch what's going on in that pretty little head of yours and why don't I feel safe when you're grinning like a Cheshire Cat " Shane asked

"Shay think about what Brown kept on repeating and then you'd be grinning too " that remark left the four in the room pondering when they all got it there head snapped up sharing similar Cheshire Cat grins

"You can still preform you just can't take place in the competition " Caitlyn realized

"That's good it's about time we here you sing miss Mitch "

"Final jam Shay Final jam "

CHAPTER 18 -

The day finally arrived and Mitchie could practically feel the nerves in the atmosphere by 4:30 Brown had everyone seated in the Final jam hall and the first act was Barron and sander and the rest of the Hasta lavista crew by the time Final jam had come to an end Tess Tyler had almost fallen off the stage , Peggy had entered last minute and Ella had along with Peggy rebelled against Tess and now it was the moment Mitchie was waiting for Brown had just announced the that it was officially the end of final jam when Caitlyn with some quick thinking made an almost screeching sound with Browns microphone making him walk to where the two girls were giving them a look there Mitchie and Caitlyn were both standing there gripping onto each other hand

"It's the end of final jam " Mitchie spoke with a hopeful look in her eyes that seemed to mirror the one Caitlyn had in hers

"I was so hoping you would catch on " Brown said earning a bright smile from both the girls

"Now get out there and rock it poppet" and it was just a minute or two that the music started and Mitchie began to Sing

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say

Mitchie started quietly and as she found her confidence she started getting more confident as she went by the end of the song Shane was on stage with her he had interrupted her singing mixing her song with gotta find you which he had written and joined her for an impromptu duet the music ended with them bot smiling from ear to ear

"Met me at the lake " Shane mumbled softly in her ear

CHAPTER 19 -

Mitchie had finally gotten away from everyone she had made friends with at camp Rock telling her how good she was or that they were sorry she didn't win even a lava record exec told her she was very talented she had finally made her way to the lake to find a certain Popstar waiting for her

"Hey Popstar "

"Mitchieeeeeee How many times do I have to tell you it's rockstar " Mitchie giggled

"It's never gonna work Shane how many times did you tell me to not call you Shay ?"

"Well it was better than-" Shane paused he was actually about to say the name he dreaded so much

"You were going to say your real name" Mitchie playfully accused

"N-no I was not "

"Oh I forgot you haven't said your real name since 'the day ' "

"Well you wouldn't want to say Mitchellea ever again if you woke you and it was on every available surface in your room especially if you're 13 and get scared for life "

"Yeah Ok Shannon " Mitchie teased

"You did not just do that Mitchellea "

"Oh but I did ...Shannon "

"Mitchhhhhhhhh can we go back Shay that is so much better " Shane begged

"See I win I always win " Mitchie replied sticking her tongue out at Shane

"I'm gonna make you regret ever bringing my name up" Shane said

"Oh yeah ? What are you going to do ?...Shannon "

"I'm gonna KILL YOU MITCHELLEA RENEE ELIZABETH TORRES " Shane said running right at her Mitchie yelped as she started running in the direction of the beach jam stage she quickly caught sight of Jason and Nate before she did anything else glancing over her shoulder she a very evil Shane Gray not far behind her shrieking she quickly hopped on Jason's back who was ready to catch her as he saw her running from Shane Jasey help she stated and almost immediately Jason started running at top speed by now all the campers were in there cabin most likely asleep so he wouldn't bump into anyone and Nate was on the ground laughing little did any of them know Caitlyn was in the bushes snapping photos every chance she could

"Very sneaky Caitlyn Geller Very sneaky " a voice said from behind her she tensed only to realize it was Nate and relaxed again

"You don't do that to someone Nathaniel "

"You don't hide in bushes and take pictures of people secretly Caitlyn Marie " he said using her middle name causing her stick her tongue out at him Mitchie as still on Jason's back and Shane was still chasing them Caitlyn and Nate were about to join them but at that precise moment Brown's cabin door swung open reveling Brown , Connie and Steve as well as Denise and Paul Gray

"What's going on here " Brown's voice sounded stern causing all five teenagers to freeze

CHAPTER 20-

All 4 adults standing behind Brown were holding on to each other desperate not to laugh at the look on the five teenagers face it was a mixture of guilt and fear until Denise Gray decided to save them

"Mitchellea Renee is it really you ?" She asked smirking

"Hi Denise " Mitchie smiled she surprisingly felt shy talking to the women who had been like a second mother to her so shy that Shane actually came forward and nudged his girlfriend gently as Denise opened her arms for a hug

"I saw your performance you talented little thing and thank you " at that Mitchie pulled away giving the women a confused look

"I heard that you little miss " Denise said pinching Mitchie's nose " were the reason I got my sweet baby boy back "

" AWWE Denise it wasn't just me "

"Oh my dear girl don't try to be modest take some credit for your work" Denise said softly spinning Mitchie around to see Shane laughter at something Jason had said and she smiled softly

"Ok ok Denise you've had her for long enough it's my turn for a hug " Paul said pulling Mitchie into a tight bear hug

"Missed you squirt " he whispered in her ear as they started to pull away looking to her side she saw Shane Nate and Jason all being hugged by her parents the same way and Caitlyn was talking to Denise and Brown little did anyone know was taking photos of the group

CHAPTER 21 -

Mitchie woke up the next day in her cabin to the sound of music blasting from Caitlyn's computer

"Uggggrhh CAITLYN JENNA GELLAR "

"Yessssssss madam Mitchellea what can I do for you ?" Caitlyn asked cheekily

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend "?

"Mit-chie it's the. Last day of camp " Caitlyn said rather dramatically

"Ok I'm really starting to think you're Tess Tyler in Caitlyn's body "

"Haha like I would let that she devil possess my body " Mitchie smiled

"There's the Caitlyn everyone knows and maybe loves " that remark earned Mitchie a pillow to the head

"Oh Mitchie did I forget to tell you about 5 minuets before you woke up Shane came looking for you ? He's at the docks now I believe " before Caitlyn knew what was happening she was holding Mitchie 's blanket and the bathroom door had just locked

Mitchie found Shane right where Caitlyn said he would be at the docks she caught sight of a tall handsome and sometimes troubled but mostly caring boy oh how she could watch him like this forever but she liked talking (and kissing) with him more Mitchie sprinted up to Shane

"hey Popstar " she smiled

"Rockstar Mitch Rockstar "

"Oh you nah you're more of a cookie cutter Popstar "

"Oh is that it ? " Shane asked his only response was a nod of the head from Mitchie and in a flash he had thrown her over his shoulder and was running back to his cabin with her shirking on his shoulder once in the cabin he plopped her on the bed only to make her Shirk more and Shane started to tickle her

"Ahhhh sh-Shane st-st-stop "

"Say Shane Gray is the best most handsome Rockstar alive "

"No" well ok then Mitchellea you left me no choice Shane said tickling her more

"Ok fffine sh-sh- Shane Grey is ththe b-best most handsome POPSTAR alive"

" Oh you didn't "

"Oh but I did "

"Shane Joseph Adam Gray what are you doing to the poor girl " Paul's booming voice asked

"Umm telling her she going on tour with me ?"

"Well I don't think you have based on the shocked lookin her face " Denise said smiling as she watched Mitchie literally Jump on Shane

"Whoah What is this? Kill your boyfriend day?

"Yeah that be great "

"Oh thank god I thought we were gonna have to pretend it wasn't so obvious " Denise said letting out a sigh of relief

"What ?" Mitchie asked

"Oh sweetie it was completely obvious you two were head over heels in love with each other "

"I'm sure we weren't that obvious " Shane argued

"Oh trust me you were , when you were 7 and 9 this lady came over to me and asked if I was really letting you two date at that age " Connie said as she came over causing Mitchie to roll her eyes and Shane to scoff as Caitlyn shrieked and ran over

"What Cait ?"

"You...mmme... T...T...tour " she finally managed to get out and within a few seconds the both of us were jumping around camp excitedly

CHAPTER 22 -

(Mitchie POV)

"I can't believe it's the last day of camp " I complained to Caitlyn

"Hey well at least in a few weeks we get to see each other again andddddd you get to see Shane " she teased

and screeched as she dodged the pillow I threw at her

"Mitch you're not allowed to kill Caitlyn no matter how annoying she is " Shane said opening his arms for a hug

"Thank you sha-Hey "

"Caitlyn I'm the only one allowed to call him Shay "

"Oh shut up ,you can take her away Shane "

And with that Shane simply pulled me out of the cabin

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you for two whole weeks " I complained

"Hey it's ok plus we can call each other every day and it's only two weeks,14 days ,336 hours ,20160 minuets "

"Wow someone got better at math "

He chuckled

"Power Of google babe power of google "

"I'm gonna miss this " I sighed

"Yeah I'll miss it too and I'm sure at the end of the week Nate and Jason will be tired of me and how much I miss you "

He said making me giggle

"MITCHIE " I herd my mom call

"So this is good bye then "? I asked tears coming to my eyes "

"No" Shane simply stated "it's see you later,on a tour bus with me "

"We can't forget about Jasey Natey or Caity " I laughed though it was a little watery

"Call everyday " he asked more like commanded

"I don't think I could survive without hearing your voice everyday " I smiled

"See you later " I said

"See you later " he responded and then kissed me gently I kissed him back smiling I ran back to my moms catering truck

"Not even 10 minuets later I get a text from the Popstar himself

'Miss you already Mitch xo Shane '

'I miss you two my needy Popstar -M'

I sighed what did we get our self into I thought to myself as I looked out the window holding on to the star necklace tightly in my palms smiling


End file.
